WWE Reality TV
by milkandwood
Summary: You guessed it another reality show done WWE style. Come join your super stars locked in a house for a week. 3rd chappy is up and the first cut is made
1. The Game Plan

Title: WWE Reality T.V.

Rating: PG-13

Characters: A lot of them

Disclaimer: I only own the idea and not the stars. If someone else has done this story then hell I don't even own the idea!

A/N: I started this story a long time ago and just now decided to work some more on it. So Rocky is still on Smack Down in this!

I hope everyone enjoys this and I am going to make this like my project sense I have HORRIBLE writers block. I will update twice a week. This chapter is just to get to know the groups. We will start voting people off next chapter.

The Rock waited patiently for the list of super stars to gather around in the back of the locker room. He frowned again thinking about the task that Vince had signed them up for. Vince always managed to come up with the worst ideas possible Rocky looked at the group already started to settle around.

"OK, Rocky why are we here? I need to get ready to go." Taker asked.

"Slow down there Red Devil. None of us are going anywhere anytime soon so you better get comfortable. First The Rock has to say he hated this idea his self but there isn't really anything we can do about it so, here we are. Vince pulled 5 SmackDown stars and 5 RAW stars to participate in this. The Rock doesn't know who the RAW superstars are but everyone cross their fingers that old big nose won't be there. So, we all know what reality shows are and how they work of course. You usually get thrown in the middle of nowhere and have to do insane shit to survive." Rocky could tell by the looks on everyone's faces no one liked where this was going.

"Anyway, Vince is throwing us all in the same house for the next six weeks just to see what happens and its all going to be televised."

Everyone let out mumbles and groans but knew there was no way out of this one.

"That's not it. It actually gets a whole letter better!" The Rock had a very sarcastic tone to his voice.

"The house has no a/c or heater. The phone doesn't work and we have no electricity. The fans will go to the WWE website and vote someone off weekly. They will kick 1 SmackDown superstar and 1 Raw. At the end the 2 remaining superstars get to give a million to the charity of their choice. The Leader of Team Suck Squad will act as a team leader but The Rock will tell you what to do!"

"That's freaking awesome!" Kurt said with a large grin on his face.

"Great! You mean I have to do not only what The People's Chump says but The Olympic Cry baby too? This is going t be the worse two weeks of my life." Jericho added.

"Chris, The Rock will kick your stupid ass goatee right off your candy ass!"

"Whatever, junior! You can't touch The King of The World!"

"Hardy what are you looking at?" Chris asked Matt trying to ignore the look Rocky was giving him.

"1 huge moron with the stupidest goatee I have ever seen," Matt stated laughing at his self.

Eventually everyone started laughing at the oldest Hardy's comment and Chris just looked pissed. Everyone feel quiet when Vince entered the room.

"I see Rocky has gone over the rules with everyone. You have to pack light. You are allowed clothing and personal items. Kurt and Rocky get the flashlights so you all get depend on them at night." Vince started.

"Kurt can't find his own ass in the dark let alone 4 other people and a flashlight." Jericho laughed.

Kurt just stuck his tongue out and sulked on the bench.

"Chris I don't care what you think Kurt gets a flashlight. I had to because he is scared of the dark but that's beside the point. I only want to see one suitcase apiece and no more. I will check the bags to make sure no one has contraband. Oh, and you can all bring a lighter. Yes that is it just one and be glad we are letting you bring that. Well, everyone get home and pack meet me back here at 10 in the morning!" Vince smiled and walked out of the room.

All the guys started mumbling and talking amongst themselves. Kurt walked over to where Dwayne was standing.

"This should be cool, Rocky. I mean you know I am going to win right?" Kurt said.

"You wish, Jabronie, you wish! Kurt, at first we are going to have to work together. This is going to suck. The Rock and The Olympic Zero have the flashlights so everyone is going to be up our ass at night. Jericho better keep his hands away from The People's Strudel."

"I heard that, Rock!"

"The Rock is glad you heard! The Rock doesn't give a shit what you think, Jericho. Now shut your mouth!"

"Well at least I can depend on you, Rocky." Kurt said warming up to The Rock.

"Get your bald ass off of The Rock. He doesn't depend on anyone but the people. The people will get The Rock through this."

Kurt frowned and got up from the bench and walked over to let Jericho make fun of him.

The next morning all the guys meet Vince and followed him over to where they were staying.

"Vince, this house makes The Rock cringe. Look at it, there probably hasn't been a family in it in years."

"Yes, Rocky I know. You can think your billion dollar best friend for that. She helped Daddy pick it out." Vince replied.

Rock cocked one eyebrow and pulled at the waist on his pants.

"She just lost all strudel privileges!"

"Look, Rock, I don't know about everyone else but your starting to piss The King of The World off. I may have to kick your ass." Chris said annoyed.

"Jericho, you couldn't kick Kurt's ass."

"Hey what did I do? Leave The Olympic Gold Medallist out of this one!" Kurt whined.

"Eat Pie, Kurt! Jericho, suck The Rock's…"

"Boys! That's enough drop it! Shane and The Raw crew are pulling up.  If anyone makes a comment about who you are staying with you will have me to deal with." Vince warned.

Everyone stood watching the 2 limos pull around the corner. The driver let Shane out first and then started opening the doors.

"Hey, Dudes what happening!" Rob said.

After Rob, Stone Cold, Bubba Dudley, Booker, and Jeff Hardy.

Everyone greeted one another and started off in the house to see what it was like. 

"Vince? You could've at least giving us furniture to sit on or something." Kurt said.

"You have furniture, Kurt. I don't think it's going to hurt you at all!" Vince replied back to his whining team leader.

"You call this furniture? We got a couple of folding chairs and a card table. I vote my self off first. I'm out of here!"

"Jericho, The Rock is tired of warning your ass! He would love to boot your ass but unfortunately that's not up to him. It's up to millions and MILLIONS of The Rock's fans!

"Dudes settle down. I mean at least it's a place to stay. I mean shit I think its doable!"

 Rock, Jericho, and Kurt all said together, "ROB!"

Rob just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the staircase.

"The Rock doesn't like this one bit!"

Everyone walked around looking at the place. What a dump it was. 

"We have no windows? Well let's hope it doesn't rain!" Kurt said.

"There are windows, Kurt. There are just holes in them!" Taker replied to Kurt.

"This is horrible suckas. This is no way to treat the five time, five time, five time, five time, five time WCW champion!"

"Well at least you have the money!" Shane laughed trying to open the hall closet.

"The Rock doesn't think you should be here Boy Wonder. You don't even wrestle!"

"Shane is here to over see everyone. He will not get voted off and will be doing the hosting. I will see you all in a week! Have fun!" And with that Vince left everyone there.

"Dude I have a totally awesome idea to pass the time." Rob started digging in his bag for something.

"The Rock is not smoking anything, Van Dam!"

Rob shrugged and walked outside with his weed and a bong.

"We need to get settled in and everything. Believe it or not there are 7 rooms upstairs. Everyone will share a room. Your names are on the rooms." Shane said pointing everyone up the staircase.

The groups started upstairs and all cringed at the creaking noise the stairs made. Suddenly a loud crashing sound was heard and Bubba screaming. 

"What the hall happened, Junior?" Jericho asked stroking his stupid beard.

"I feel through!" Bubba yelled now stuck in the stairs.

Everyone just laughed and headed upstairs leaving Bubba stuck in the staircase.

The rooms were dived up like this:

The Rock/Stone Cold

Jeff/Matt (DUH)

Rob/Undertake

Kurt/Jericho

Booker/Undertaker

"This is my yard, boy and you will stay out of it. You get the closet!" Taker said pointing out his spot in the bedroom.

"Whatever sucka! I won't be up here anyway Dawg. This freaks me out." Booker responded with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"You will respect me!" Taker said Tombstoning Booker in the floor.

Taker smiled happily and walked over to a folding chair and sat down. He grabbed a knife out of his bag and started sharpening it.

Kurt walked by and stuck his head in.

"Wouldn't that be contraband Taker?"

"What did you say, boy?" Taker yelled getting up from his seat.

Kurt yelled and ran off leaving Undertaker to sharpen his knife.

"Take that stupid Milk poster down, ass clown." Jericho said looking disgusted at Kurt.

"NO I don't have to!" Kurt whined.

"Yes you do, Junior!" Jericho yelled running off and ripping the poster down.

Kurt started crying and grabbed his Mr. Teddy and ran off with him. Jericho just shook his head and proceeded to steal stuff from Kurt's bag.

He ran past Matt and Jeff's room and stopped going in. Matt was sitting on the ground rubbing his temples and Jeff was riding the folding chair like it was a horse.

"KURT" Jeff squealed and took off after him.

Jeff chased Kurt down the stairs and tripped on Bubba rolling to the bottom.

"Damn Bubba your still there?" Kurt asked looking at the man in the stairs.

"I'm stuck damn it. Someone help me."

Kurt just laughed at him and ignored his cries for help. He walked downstairs trying to hide from Jeff.

"The Rock wants to know what in the blue hell that noise was!"

"Shut up, son it was probably just that fat ass stuck in the stares."

Rock tilted his head to one side and started laughing. "You mean that fat ass is still stuck in the stairs? The Rock wants to see this!"

Rocky walked out of the room to find Bubba still in the middle of the stairs and he was eating a pork chop.

"The Rock says that why you are stuck in the first place! Lay off the grease!"

Bubba just shrugged as Rock passed him and kept on eating his pork chop.

"Shane! The Rock wants to know where butter ball over there got the damn pork chop!"

"He is fat. Fat people have food. I don't know check his bags or something." Shane hollered back sounding like he was in a tunnel.

"Where the hell are you son?" Austin asked walking down the stairs drinking a beer.

"In the attic." Shane replied tapping on the ceiling.

"What in the blue hell are you doing in the ceiling?"

"I have no idea but that's where Casey wants me to be. Listen guys it's starting to get dark. Everyone grab their flashlights and stay close."

The Rock and Kurt both grunted and started after the flashlights. Bubba was still stuck in the stairs and Jeff was nowhere to be found.

Rocky opened his door to his room and Jeff scream in his face running out. Rocky turned around and watched as Jeff ran down the stairs and missal kicked Bubba in the head. Rocky continued muttering and grabbed his flashlight. As soon as he turned it on everyone was crowed around him including Kurt.

"Kurt you have a flash light too. The Rock says take 4 people and I will take 4 people."

Everyone agreed and with out many problems dived into small groups. Kurt gave the flashlight to Undertaker and was holding onto him tightly shaking. Rob was using the light from his joint to see in front of him and Jeff didn't care about too much but the Skittles he was eating.

The night seemed to go on pretty well with each group just sitting in Kurt and Rocky's room talking. Eventually the clock came around to about eleven and everyone got ready for bed. Everyone was lead back to their room one by one with the flashlight until they made it in their rooms. The guys groaned and tried getting comfortable in their sleeping bags on the ground. As Shane made his way back downstairs to go home for he night the slight muttering about pie could be heard upstairs and Bubba was asleep still stuck in the stairs.

A/N: ODD, huh? Anyway I hope you liked it. The next chappy will be even better when the do a friendly game off Hide and Go seek.


	2. Hide and Go Seek

Title: WWE Reality TV

Disclaimer: I still only own the idea and not the stars. Vince will not let me have my way! He says 2 dollars will barely buy a gallon of milk!

Rating: PG-13

Author: Casey

A/N: VOTE EM OFF!

"Dude why are you in my room too? This is so un-cool." Rob said looking at Undertaker.

"Boy they put me on the list twice because I'm the biggest thing around here. Besides your partner is stuck in the stairs."

"Dude I think it was just a typo."

"Are you calling me a liar, boy?"

"No dude I'm not calling you anything. You need to chill."

"I'm going to chill your ass, boy!"

"Seriously, Dude. Smoke this." Rob hands Undertaker a joint

Undertaker looks at it for a minute and then smokes the whole thing. Rob's eyes were bulging from his head.

"Dude! That was totally cool."

5 minutes later Undertaker is seen meditating with Rob.

Matt was in his room praying for god to help him while Jeff danced around in a rainbow colored leotard.

"Jeff, please calm down. I'm begging you." Matt pleaded with his younger brother.

"You said no more Skittles. So now I must attack you. AHHHH" Jeff takes off after his brother and jumps on top of him.

"Fine, Fine! Here take the damn Skittles."

Jeff jumped up and ran over and sat on his sleeping bag. He started shoving Skittles in his mouth and ever so often he would look over his shoulder to make sure no one was around trying to steal them from him.

"Thank god. Jeff do you think we can go downstairs and get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Have a Skittle." Jeff offered handing his brother a yellow Skittle.

"NO thanks Jeff. I would like some real food."

Jeff reluctantly got up and headed downstairs with his older brother. They both stopped at Bubba still stuck in the stairs. He had chocolate all over his face.

"Hey Dudley you got anything else to eat?" Matt asked wondering where the food came from.

"I ate it all but something smells good in the kitchen." Bubba replied sniffing the air like a dog.

Jeff ran to the top of the stairs and started to missile drop kick Bubba in the face again but the look his brother was giving him made him change his mind.

Rocky and Austin sat in their rooms drinking. There were bottles scattered all over the floor and both men still sat in their sleeping bags drinking.

"The Rock says (HICCUP) The Rock says (HICCUP) The Rock says (HICCUP) DAMN Hiccups (HICCUP, HICCUP)."

"Your just a light weight boy. You can't handle your liquor is all." Austin replied trying to stand but fell over.

"You're not doing much better."

"That's cause I drink in my sleep too. I had a heard start."

"You drink in your sleep?"

"Yeah it shows my level of commitment, son."

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

"What in the blue hell was that?"

"Sounded like that WCW wash up screaming."

The Rock and Stone Cold both jumped up and headed towards Booker T's room. Booker was in the corner with his hands over his head screaming at the spider in the middle of the room.

"It's huge sucka! Kill it."

Jericho and Kurt walked in to see what was going on. Kurt ran and jumped in The Rock's arms and started screaming at the spider too.

"Get your bald Olympic crack smoking I have never had pie in my life candy ass off of me."

Kurt hit the floor with a thud and looked around scared to death.

"First off before I say or so anything else. Junior over there sleeps with a teddy bear!"

Everyone looked at Chris as if he were crazy.

"The Rock wants to know where you have been Y2 Jack off. Kurt has always had a teddy bear."

"Please suckas someone kill the spider. It's freaking me out Dawg!" Booker was shaking in the corner.

"What an ass clown!" Jericho yelled before stopping on the spider with his shoe.

Booker cautiously rose to his feet and then tried to walk off as if nothing happened.

"Kill the show, junior. You were scared of a little spider!"

"That wasn't a little spider Dawg That thing was huge."

"What ever ass clown. You are bothering The Living Legend." Jericho replied stroking his beard and walking off.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Shane's voice came ringing from downstairs. "We are going to play a friendly game of hide and go seek for your first task."

"The Rock says that isn't a task. That's easy stuff, Chico."

"Hide and go seek would be yes but not the way we are going to play it!"

Everyone groaned at the sound in Shane's voice and walked downstairs to find Shane standing there with handcuffs. Everyone's eyes grew large.

"You will be hand cuffed to your partner. The person that is IT will not be handcuffed therefore he can move fast. You will have to come up with strategic planning to make it to base without that person catching you. The teams that make it back to base safely get the points. Therefore when the fans vote someone off at the end of this show they know who is the weakest and strongest people."

"The Rock wants to know where base is!"

"Bubba is Base. Just make sure to be touching him and you are safe."

Everyone turned around to see Bubba had a BIG banner on him that said BASE.

"Now Kurt is going to be the person to be tagging since he is the team captain. Kurt will score points for how ever many people he tags out."

Kurt smiled and started dancing in place.

"Everyone grab handcuffs and lets go!"

Everyone cuffed up and waited for Kurt to start counting. As soon as 50 came out of his mouth people took off running. The sound of people hitting wood and metal clanking could be heard all through the house. Rob and Jericho had to be paired up together since Kurt was counting. Rob found a spot under the stairs in the stair way and Jericho was bitching about something.

"Dude, shut-up we can so win this."

"Cut it Junior. There are cobwebs down here and they are getting the king of the world's pants dirty."

"Dude chill. Look I just saw Kurt walk pass."

Both guys immediately hushed and watched as Kurt's shadow crept passed the door. As soon as they thought the coast was clear Rob stuck his head out only to be greeted by a smiling Kurt. Rob tried to slam the door shut but the handcuffs got in the way and they got tagged. Kurt jumped around in a circle like a stupid schoolgirl. Matt and Jeff used the time to find Bubba on the stairs. Kurt quickly turned when he heard a cabinet open but it was to late. Jeff was riding on Matt's shoulders and they were at base before he could blink. The Rock and Austin were in plan view behind a plant and Kurt walked right passed them. Steve shook his head in disbelief and both guys managed to make their way to Bubba. Rocky was more dragging Steve along behind him raking against the ground the whole time but Kurt seemed to be oblivious.

"Hey Chico!" Rock yelled his voice booming through the house.

Kurt jumped and swung around and sighed. Rocky and Austin had joined Matt and Jeff and they were all hanging onto Bubba's arm. He stuck his bottom lip out and started looking for the remaining team.

"SPIDER!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs and Booker came flying out of the closet dragging the big red devil behind him.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he tagged them.

Kurt was smiling like from ear to ear. Taker was now beating Booker over the head for being a pussy and Shane showed back up smiling.

"Great strategy there Kurt! You sued something you learned from earlier. Pretty impressive."

Kurt continued to grin by Jericho slapped him up side his head. Everyone thanked Chris for his efforts.

"Rocky you and Austin get 10 points same goes for Matt and Jeff. However I give The Hardy's an extra 5 points for their show of wonderful teamwork. Kurt gets 20 total for the team teams he got out. Booker and Taker as well as Rob and Jericho have nothing because well they sucked this game. When we come back we will send someone packing! Lets do final thoughts starting with Kurt."

"You can't vote of an Olympic gold medallist!"

"The Rock says I'm your man to win this thing."

"As long as there is beer there I don't care what you do to me." Steve added taking a Steve wiser from his cooler.

"This is my yard. Vote me off and die! You will respect me!"

"Whatever junior. I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Jericho then held his arms out and danced in a circle.

"I'm going to break his punk ass off by the end of this thing!" Booker added glaring at Chris.

"Dudes chill. Lets smoke one!"

A/N: Well dudes you know what to do next. Hit the bong and kick someone off. Lets get the ball rolling! All ideas for tasks are welcome and the odder the better chance of them being used! Until next chappy DON'T DISS KURT!


	3. Cuts, Costumes, and Farts

Title: WWE Reality TV

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I called Vince and he asked me who the hell I was and where I got his phone number. So, apparently that means I can't own anyone.

A/N: First thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it. If you read the fic and don't review then I am sending Jo's Smurfs after you! Luke thanks for the great idea and we will be using it in this chappy.

RVD totally killed me when eh said he looked at his watch and it was 4:20 all day! Go Rob Smoking 4:20!

The camera pans the room to see everyone sitting in the living room area. Jeff is eating skittles of course, Matt has actually found the time to sleep, and everyone else is fighting over the bag of popcorn that Rob is eating.

"Hey guys how are we doing so far?" Shane asks walking in the front door. "Bubba, I see you are still in the stairs."

"I'm stuck."

"We know that already you have been there for like 3 days now. Anyway everyone knows what time it is so lets get to it before we start our new task."

The room fell quiet in anticipation for who was going home. Shane pulled an envelope out of his pocket and approached the group of men.

"First of all let me tell everyone that this show has being going along nicely. I have enjoyed every second of it and sure you have too but 2 people must go home today. Unfortunately those two people are Steve Austin and Booker T."

"What!?"

"Tell me you did not just say that."

"I'm sorry Booker I did now if you will be going now."

Everyone laughs and points at the guys as they leave. Jeff runs up to Austin humps his leg and then runs away. 

"I will be getting comments from the first cut after I explain your next task to you."

"I didn't get cut? That's freaking amazing!" Kurt hollered dancing in a circle.

"Can it dude. I'm sure they will cut your bald ass next round." Rob replied calmly.

"Do I get to play?" Bubba asked trying to break loose from the stairs again.

"The Rock says if you don't stop that Jabronie you are going to bring the whole house down!"

"No Bubba fat asses that are stuck in the stairs don't get to play!"

"Just get on with it, Junior. You are boring the highlight of the night."

"The rules are simple. Everyone must dress up like another wrestler and stay that way. If you refuse to participate in the task or we think your outfit is stupid which Kurt we probably will, you will have to watch Hulk Hogan's video No Holds Bar."

There were a few grunts and moans among the guys but for the most part they seemed OK with the idea. Kurt was sitting in the corner crying.

"What's wrong, ass clown?"

"Shane said my outfit would be stupid."

"The Rock says this. Your outfits are always stupid so deal with. The Rock means really who wrestles in slinglets anymore, anyway!"

Kurt continued to cry into Mr. Teddy will everyone laughed at him and called him names. Eventually Shane silenced the crowd by pointing them towards the trunks where their outfits could be found. Shane walked to The Blue Room to talk to Booker and Steve.

"Hey guys. How does it feel to be the first cut?"

"I don't give a damn I just want more beer. This place was stupid anyway." Austin replied giving the camera the finger.

"I say all the fans are suckas. How could they do this to the five time five time five time…

"Shut-up, Booker. Not only do I not want to hear it the fans don't either. So do you both plan on watching the show or are you going to go home and forget this whole thing happened?"

"I'm going home to get drunk. If these fans can't see who the toughest SOB in the business is …

"Sorry Steve we are out of time everyone is changed. Sorry you got cut but thems the breaks."

Shane left The Blue Room and quickly ran back to the living area to wait for the guys to come down. He almost peed his pants from laughing so hard when the new and improved guys made their ways down the stairs and tried to avoid tripping on Bubba.

"Kurt, like I said your stupid and you have to watch the movie." Shane said shaking his head.

"But Doink The Clown is cool!" Kurt whined through his face paint.

"The Rock says Doink The Clown is stupid!"

"Like Kane is any better."

"Kane is the man and besides it's the only mask The Rock could find!"

"You forgot about this one!" Jeff yelled flying from the top floor in his Hurricane Helms mask and cape.

Matt walked down the stairs shaking his head in a Live For The Moment T-Shirt.

"Matt, you aren't participating?" Shane asked starting to turn the Hogan video on.

"God no anything but Hulk Hogan. Can't you tell I'm my brother? See my hair dye."

"Awe Matty I knew you always wanted to be like me." Jeff said running over and planting a super hero sized kissed on his cheek.

"Gross Junior cut that shit out"

"Chris who exactly are you?" Shane asked eyeing the blond who was now in high heels and a mini skirt.

"Trish Stratus!" Chris replied adjusting the water balloons in his shirt.

Rob ran pass in his Sting outfit and popped one of his boobs.

"Look dudes they are just like Trish's. They are fake and can be popped!" Rob laughed.

"Well, I must say this is an impressive turn out. I can't help but think that we are missing someone."

"The Rock says its Taker."

"Where the hell did he go?"

Just then Undertaker came walking in with long hair and his white face paint.

"The Deadman lives again!" Undertaker yelled making Bubba jump in surprise.

The house rumbled from Bubba's movement and some of the sheet rock fell from the ceiling.

"Taker that's just your self." Shane replied warily.

"I'm big Evil this is The Deadman deal with." Taker replied walking over to a folding chair and sitting down.

Everyone shot their glances of disapproval but no one was stupid enough to say anything. 

"What the hell is that smell?" Taker asked wrinkling his nose.

"Oh my god that smells like death. What the hell is that?" Jericho asked sticking his head out the window for air.

"Sorry must have been the pork chops." Bubba replied his face turning red.

"The Rock says you are a fat fuck! When you walk down the street people go hey look at that fat fuck!"

"Sorry Rocky I'm kind of stuck here."

"Did you shit your pants, dude?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe, boy?" Taker asked trying desperately to get out of the room.

"This is totally un-cool, dude. I'm looking at my watch and it says 4:20 so I'm out of here."

"Rob your watch always says 4:20." Shane replied to his comment.

"Look Dude I'm a pothead. Its either 4:20 or time to buy more Funyuns that's just the way it is." Rob replied walking off towards his room.

"Rob if you go that way you will have to pass shit pants over there." Jeff replied now amazingly calm and trying to stay as far away from Bubba as he could.

"Dude this sucks. I can't get high because the fat fuck over there shit his self and it smells like death in here. Now what are we going to do?"

"Well fellow M'Fers I think we should play charades."

"Not a bad idea, Jabronie."

"Nothing from Matt Version 1 is bad!"

"Uh Matt shouldn't it be like version 13 now? I mean you have been in a bunch of fics since version 1." Rob asked trying not to laugh.

"Its version 1. How does everyone get version 11 anyway?"

"Well Matty I would say you are at least version 2. I mean saying version 1 is like saying you have never wrestled before and everyone knows you were better when you were with me."

"I want milk!" Kurt cried out of nowhere.

Rocky sent him to Rock Bottom just so no one had to listen to his pansy ass anymore and everyone thanked him.

"Stupid Doink The Clown!"

 Everyone was going to play charades but the smell in the room was getting worse by the minute and Undertaker and Shane had both already passed out from the toxic fumes in the room. Jericho, Rocky, Matt, Jeff, and Rob are all seen with their heads hung out the different windows trying to keep from dying. Jericho's ass was hanging out of his skirt and a bright blinding green could be seen from Jeff's cape as everyone gasped for air.

"What an ass clown. Even if the fat fuck gets cut he's stuck in the damn stairs." Chris yelled taking in another breath.

"The Rock says we could always get the Jaws of Life after him."

"Dude The Rock says everything. Do you have a problem with saying I?"

"The Rock has a big ego therefore he has to talk in 3rd person. Nothing else suits him."

"Dude that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"The Rock…what's wrong with you, kid? Your face is turning white."

"He hasn't had any pot in over an hour. He is going threw withdraws." Jeff replied still acting normal for once.

Rob then starts shaking horribly and jumps out the window.

"What the hell are you doing, junior?"

"Look at all the pretty colors." Rob replied chasing something that no one could see around the back yard.

"The Rock can't see shit threw this mask. What the hell is that Jabronie doing?"

"Apparently he is being Sting because he is running around like an ASS CLOWN!" Jericho yelled tugging at his skirt.

"Hey Jericho with legs like that you should have been Stacey Keibler." Matt added checking Chris out.

"You sick freak!" Jericho replied.

"Hey that's slogan infringement!" Rocky replied slapping Jericho on the back on the head.

Jericho yelled and pulled his head back in the room only to almost fall over from the smell. He quickly stuck his head back out the window to see Rob lying in the grass making angels.

"I guess he is having weed withdrawals." Kurt said joining the men out the window.

"We already discovered that, ass clown." Jericho yelled going to apply the walls but passed out from he smell once he entered the house.

"Look fellow MF'ers I say this is an outrage. Everyone better vote Bubba off or I am killing myself."

"Really you will kill yourself? The Rock says no one vote for Bubba."

A/N: Wow that was odd. I sure didn't see that coming. Oh well there you go. Vote off two more people, please!


End file.
